Juste un baiser
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Pov Sasuke. Sasuke s'en va chez Orochimaru. Il s'arrête après son combat avec Naruto. Souhaitant être rattrapé par ce dernier. shonen Aï


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Série : Naruto

Titre : Juste un baiser

Couple : Sasuke Naruto

Genre : POV, Shonene-aï

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.. non, non, c'est pas la peine d'insister, ce sont vraiment pas les miens !!

pensées persos

(remarques auteur)

**Juste un baiser.**

Pourquoi suis-je parti ? Pourquoi les ai-je laissé tout seuls ?

Pour le vaincre. Je te tuerai nii-san. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de les avoir tous tué ; de ne pas avoir fini ce que tu as commencé ; de m'avoir laissé seul…

Je n'ai toujours été que seul et j'ai fini par m'en accommoder. J'ai même cultivé cette solitude. J'ai fini par aimer être seul et repousser tout le monde. Ne faire confiance à personne ; juste à moi-même. C'était ça ma façon de vivre. Par ta faute. J'ai écouté ce que tu m'avais dit.

Et toutes ces filles qui m'ont assaillit, qui me trouvaient « classe » seulement parce-que je ne parle pas ; je suis un « surdoué ». Elles ne savent pas que je te hais et que je veux ma revanche. Elles ne m'ont rien demandé sans intérêt. Elles avaient toujours une idée derrière la tête. Elles ne m'ont jamais tendu la main sans rien attendre en retour.

Personne ne m'a tendu la main ou c'est inquiété réellement à mon sujet.

Après tout, je suis un Uchiwa.

Un Uchiwa va toujours bien.

Je me retourne et plus personne ne me poursuit. Je l'ai laissé seul ; allongé et inconscient sur le sol.

-Ne meurs pas Naruto.

Je continue de marcher ; je ne veux pas qu'on me rattrape. J'irai chez lui. Je ne veux pas qu'on me rattrape. J'irai chez lui. Je veux avoir la force de vaincre nii-san.

J'aurai pu… si je l'avais tué.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a retenu ? J'étais pourtant finalement décidé. Tuer son meilleur ami.

Naruto n'est pas mon meilleur ami.

Il est plus.

Je m'arrête de nouveau et me retourne encore. Il ne faut pas regarder en arrière. Je le sais mais quelque chose m'oblige à la faire.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Cette force qui me retient vers Konoha ? Qui m'attache à tout ça ?

Non pas tout ça.

Juste à lui.

A son sourire qui fait battre mon cœur.

Qui me permet de supporter un jour de plus cette vie qui est la mienne.

Mes jambes ne veulent plus me porter. Elles refusent de m'obéir.

Ou est-ce moi qui me voile la face ?

Est-ce que j'ai réellement envie de partir ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment l'oublier ?

Est-ce qu'au moins je le veux.

Même dans le même village que lui, le soir où lorsque ces stupides missions étaient finies, nous devions rentrer chez nous, mon cœur se déchirait en le voyant partir sans que je puisse lui dire au revoir ou au moins lui sourire.

Pourquoi ne souris-tu qu'aux autres ?

-Naruto.

Voilà ; mes jambes ont lâché pour de bon. Je n'arrive plus à me relever et pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il faudrait, cela ne me dérange pas.

Je veux que quelqu'un vienne me chercher.

Je veux que tu viennes me chercher.

Que tu t'inquiète pour moi, que tu me parles d'une voix douce et que tu me réconfortes.

Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Juste pour t'avoir contre moi. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Et même si tu me repousses, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je comprendrai pourquoi.

Je suis un idiot. C'est moi le « baka » qui n'ait pas su choisir le bon chemin. Mais je veux que tu viennes et me propose de le trouver.

Avec toi.

Je veux que tu me tiennes par la main. Que tu me la tendes en me souriant. En me montrant ces yeux bleus qui hantent mes nuits.

C'est bizarre tout de même. J'aurai dû être réjoui de quitter tout ça et d'avancer encore plus vers ma vengeance mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je m'en fou. J'ai même l'impression que je pourrai pleurer.

Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux pas que tu m'y laisses aller.

Naruto. Rattrape-moi.

-S'il te plait.

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne les essuie pas. Je veux que tu me trouve dans cet état. J'en ai assez d'avoir toujours à être fort.

Sauf si c'est pour te protéger. Tu es la seule personne pour qui je serais prêt à mourir ; à être torturé.

Mais je suis sûr que tu ne le voudras jamais. Je me fais des illusions. Je veux te protéger et pourtant, j'ai voulu te tuer. Je t'ai blessé et laissé comme un chien mort ; inerte.

Plus j'y pense et plus je me sens misérable. C'est moi qui suis faible. C'est moi qui suis en train de pleurer par terre ; recroquevillé sur moi-même à espérer que quelqu'un me trouve et me ramène.

Non pas quelqu'un.

Juste lui.

-..suke !!!

Je rouvre en grand les yeux. Je relève la tête et écoute.

-Sasuke !!!

Ca y est. Je l'entends de nouveau. Quelque me cherche et m'appel de loin. J'écoute, mais plus rien. J'ai envie d'appeler aussi mais n'ose pas.

Je pose mes mains sur mes oreilles et baisse la tête. Je ne veux plus voir ; je ne veux plus entendre ce silence revenu après l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il vienne me cherche.

-Je te tiens !!

Puis une douleur dans mon dos apparaît. Quelqu'un est sur moi, quelqu'un m'a plaqué au sol et je peux sentir l'herbe et la terre sous mon dos. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois le ciel. Des cheveux blonds et toujours cette veste orange.

Naruto est sur moi et me retient au sol de toutes ses forces.

J'ai envie de lui sourire, de rire, et même de pleurer de joie.

-Tu.. es venu ?!

-Je te tiens Sasuke ! Tu ne peux plus bouger. Je ne te laisserai pas partir ; même si tu cherches à te lever, je ne te lâcherai plus jamais !

Et là, une idée folle me traverse l'esprit. Est-ce que..

Oserai-je ? Et oui ; j'ose. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Mes bras… il ne les tient pas. Il m'enserre juste le torse.

Je lève les mains et passe mes bras autour de son cou. C'est moi qui le tien à présent. Sa tête est presque dans mon cou. Il lève les yeux vers moi, son regard est noir.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas !

Je lui souris mais ce n'est pas un sourire hautain ; c'est un sourire tendre.

Franc.

Aimant.

Je resserre encore mon étreinte et lui, plaque sa tête contre le haut de mon torse. Il serre ses bras de toutes ses forces autour de moi. Je peux sentir sa chaleur contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et grave cet instant dans ma mémoire avant de, peut-être, tout détruire.

-Promets-le-moi.

Je le sens tressaillir. Ses bras se desserrent un peu autour de moi et il relève la tête pour mieux voir mon visage. Des larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues et je remarque son air interrogateur.

Je le regarde d'un air implorant et réussi à articuler quelques mots d'une voix étranglée.

-Promets-le-moi Naruto.

Je le resserre encore contre moi et retiens un sanglot.

-Je t'en supplie. Promets-le-moi !!

Il va me repousser. Il va me lâcher c'est certain. Mais je reste tout de même immobile. Même s'il me frappe ou autre chose, je l'aurai tenu dans mes bras au moins un peu.

-C'est promis. C'est promis Sasuke.

Il me tient toujours. Je rouvre les yeux, je n'ose plus rien dire. Ai-je bien entendu ? Etait-ce bien sa voix ? Je romps mon étreinte et le regarde se lever. Il m'a lâché mais est toujours près de moi.

Il m'observe, fais attention à ce que je ne m'en aille pas. Il est prêt à bondir si je fais un mouvement trop brusque.

Mais je ne bouge pas. J'attends. J'analyse ses mouvements.

Que va t'il faire ?

Il est debout et me sourit. Son bras vient vers moi, son poing fermé se transforme en main tendue.

Il me tend la main en souriant.

-Rentrons Sasuke. Rentre avec moi.

Mon cœur ne tient plus. Ma main prend la sienne et mes jambes veulent bien m'obéir. Je me lève, tiré par Naruto qui m'aide. Je me laisse entraîner vers lui et tombe dans ses bras. Mais il ne dit rien ; il m'accueil et me laisse me blottir contre lui.

Je ne suis pas certain du temps où nous sommes restés ainsi. Mais j'étais bien. Je ne voulais plus bouger. Je voulais rester jusqu'à la fin de ma vie comme ça, dans les bras de Naruto.

Lui aussi à l'air de tenir à ce moment. Il ne semble pas vouloir me repousser.

-C'est du passé Sasuke. Ce n'est pas bon de vouloir venger, de rester dans le passé. Ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu gâches ta vie à le poursuivre.

Ces doigts se crispent dans mon dos ; il veut dire quelque chose, je le sais. Mais il se retient, il n'ose pas. Quelque chose l'en empêche. Il semble avoir peur.

-Naruto, je veux rester…. Avec toi. Je ne veux pas m'en aller si tu veux bien de moi. Je.. tu es la seule personne qui puisse réellement me retenir. Je…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je me suis arrêté de parler en sentant quelque chose dans mon cou. Du côté de son visage. Je tourne la tête vers la droite ; tout doucement.

Il me surveille du coin de l'œil. Ses joues sont roses. Il est immobile. Moi non plus je ne bouge plus. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il vient de faire.

-Qu..

-Rentrons.

Il prend ma main et m'emmène avec lui. Il m'a retrouvé et me ramène.

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout le monde va bien et les missions ont repris. Rien n'a changé. Juste Sakura qui semble plus éloignée. Je vois bien qu'elle me surveille ; elle a peur que je ré-envisage de m'en aller. Naruto est redevenu ce qu'il était. Il me regarde peut-être même moins.

Est-ce que j'en ai fait trop ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je n'en sais rien.

Le soir arrive et l'on se sépare encore. Il ne me dit rien ; moi non plus. Kakashi est partit en arrivant et Sakura nous a saluée tous les deux. Et lui s'éloigne.

Je reste sur le pont et le regarde. J'ai envie de le retenir.

Vraiment.

-Sasuke ?

Il s'est retourné. Il me regarde.

-Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire… je sais pas, tu…

Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de dire ? Il joue avec ses doigts et ne me regarde pas en face. Il tourne en rond dans ses mots. Je me rapproche de lui et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

-Ca va.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce-que.. on t'entend encore moins que d'habitude.. et je. Me faisais..

Il s'arrête. Il baisse encore plus les yeux et ses mains arrêtent de bouger. Il regarde les miennes qui tiennent les siennes et j'ai l'impression de sentir ses doigts se resserrer sur les miens.

-Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Même si tu peux trouver ça idiot.. je m'inquiète. Je ne veux plus que tu es ne serait-ce que l'idée de partir… alors je m'inquiète.

Je m'immobilise. Mon corps se raidit et je lâche ses mains. Puis je vois de nouveau son visage rosir et éviter de regarder le mien. Il s'inquiète pour moi, il se fait du souci et le cache. Il ne voulait pas que je le sache.

Il va recommencer, il ne me regarde plus du tout. Il va changer de discussion et partir en vitesse comme quand il m'a retrouvé. Mais moi je ne veux pas. Non, je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Je le vois déjà se retourner. Personne ne se trouve autour de nous, mais même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, je n'en aurai rien eu à faire. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Il est déjà à quelques pas de moi. Je me rapproche. Peut-être ai-je couru, mais ce n'est pas grave. En ce moment, j'ai mes bras autour de ses épaules, son dos contre mon corps, et ma joue contre la sienne. Il ne bouge plus. Il est brûlant ; ou peut-être est-ce moi.

-Je vais très bien Naruto. Merci de t'inquiéter.

Il lève la main et la pose sur mon bras droit ; en dessous de son menton. Je vois sa main, elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et soulève un peu mon bras pour embrasser sa main.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent et sa main se dérobe après mon baiser.

Il ne dit rien mais ne bouge pas non plus. Je le lâche et recule. Il se retourne et me fixe. Ses yeux bleus se perdent dans les miens.

-Sasuke… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Pourquoi me demande t'il ça maintenant ? Comme ça ?

-Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mes moyens maintenant ? Il vient de me demander ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est pourtant clair !

Mais il pourrait me repousser, ne plus vouloir me parler. Il…

-Et toi ?

-Je t'ai demandé le premier.

-…

Si je me voyais, je me moquerai de moi-même. C'était à mon tour de me tordre les doigts.

-Je… tu es mon meilleur ami. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça ? Pourquoi ai-je aussi peur ? Pourquoi semble t'il déçu de ma réponse ?

Il soupir et se retourne. Repart dans rien dire.

Non. Je ne veux pas le laisser. Je le retiens. J'agrippe son poignet.

-Redemandes-moi ! Je…

Il refait volte face et ne semble plus rien comprendre.

-.. n'ai pas bien répondu.

-Tu..

Il a dû le remarquer. Mes joues sont sûrement rouges à présent. De plus, je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il n'ose plus demander. Il ne veut plus rien dire non plus. Il me regarde, les yeux ronds.

Je lui jète un furtif coup d'œil, m'avance vers lui sur le côté et dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue.

On a vraiment l'air de deux idiots.

Il a sa main posé sur sa joue et moi, je n'ose pas le regarder. Je sens ses yeux m'observer.

-Qu…

C'est pas vrai !! J'en ai trop fait ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !

-Excuse-moi… je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Et me voilà qui cour. Moi qui voulais que tout soit clair, je m'enfuis. Je cours comme un dératé sans me retourner.

Mais quelque chose me retient. Il a pris mon bras et m'a fait tourner sur moi-même. Il fixe mes yeux. Il sursaute, pourtant je n'ai rien fait.

Il rougit et baisse les yeux avant de s'approcher de moi.

Je sens tout mon corps trembler de l'intérieur. Il a posé sa main sur mon cœur et la remonte jusque dans mon cou tout en approchant son visage du mien.

Je commence à fermer les yeux, des frissons me parcourent.

Je ne veux plus attendre. Dépêche-toi. Viens dans mes bras. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux pour que tu me touches avec envie et tendresse.

Je le sens tout près de moi. J'entends sa respiration et ressent son souffle contre mes lèvres. Mais je sais aussi qu'il s'est immobilisé. Je rouvre doucement les yeux et le vois me regarder. Il a l'air perdu et ne sait plus quoi faire. Il semble mal à l'aise.

Je comprend alors que c'est à moi de remplir l'espace qui nous sépare.

Je referme les yeux en voyant ses paupières se fermer.

Un baiser.

Je me rapproche doucement.

Juste un.

Je sens ses lèvres frôler les miennes.

Pour le dire.

Je l'embrasse. Il ouvre ses lèvres. Ses mains se posent sur moi. Je serre mes bras autour de son corps et approfondit notre baiser. Il y prend part. Il est d'accord.

Sa main dans mes cheveux presse délicatement mon visage contre le sien. Nos langues s'enlacent tendrement, passionnément.

Je t'aime.

_Fin._

_Nana._


End file.
